Letters, Tears, and Happy Endings
by Saffron James
Summary: This is a compilation of letters exchanged between the many characters of Twilight. There is a plot, and it will be introduced later.
1. A Girl and Her Vampire

Dear Edward,

I love you. I cannot wait until you come back. Things here are pretty normal, but my heart can hardly function without you. I know you don't want to worry, but I am physically fine. Dad has been pressing me about college, I am humoring him by studying Literature and Biology. Alice and I went shopping again, she seems to keep finding something new for the wedding. She lets me voice my opinion, I guess to appease me, but she knows what I will say anyway. Mom called yesterday to say that she and Phil are expecting. I'm gonna have a little sibling. They won't know the sex of the baby until the 23rd. It's so exciting. Jacob visited today, he is still persistent, as you know, but don't worry, I love you. Please come back to me, my love. I miss you so much.

Love, Bella


	2. A Letter From Afar

_Bella,_

_My love. I miss you too. I must stay here a little longer, there are a few things I need to take care of. Please do not worry about me. Carlisle and I have discovered a great Volturi secret that may affect our future plans, but do not worry, it will not affect our wedding. I hope you feel the same in this matter. My only desire is you, and it pains me to be away from you this long. I think about you everyday, wishing to see your beautiful face, listen to your precious voice, and hold you in my arms. Please inform Jacob that I appreciate his concern, but that I will be home very soon. Oh, Bella, my love, soon we will be together. I miss you. _

_Love, Edward_


	3. A Wolf's Howl

My sweet Bella,

I know that you have chosen that bloodsucker, I mean, Edward, but please--I can't honestly watch you marry him. I love you, Bella, and I know you say you love him, but you told me how you felt. I know you love me too. I will keep trying to get you to see that until that dreadful walk down the aisle. I only ask that you try too, please do not give in to him. I can't wait until I see at the beach this weekend. When is he getting back? We can hang out on Friday, my dad will be fishing out at the lake, so we can just stay in or we can do whatever you want. I really want this to be special for you, I miss you Bella. I love you, please don't forget that.

Love, Jacob


	4. Bella's Request

Dear Jacob,

I'm very excited for our time together, but I really wish that you would just stop saying things like you do. It hurts me, Jake, I love Edward, and I'm sorry, but I don't think there is anything you can do to change that. Please, I hope I'm not hurting you, but I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I love you Jacob, but not in the way you want me to.

Edward is supposed to return next friday. He's taking me out that night for dinner and a surprise, so I won't spend time with you then. I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday, since it's coming up. Please, Jake, not me, or a kiss, or anything like that, something tangible, something I can actually get you. What about a really good knife or something? I guess being a werewolf gives you certain advantages in a fight, but still I would like it if you would think of something.

Jacob. I have one favor of you, and I apologize if it pains you that you cannot fulfill it, but I really would like it if you were part of the wedding. I don't have that many friends that are girls, so I would like it if you stood with me. You don't have to answer now, but please, please, consider it. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there. Thank you Jake! I will see you this weekend.

Bella


	5. A Lover's Plea

Dear Edward,

I haven't heard from you in three weeks. I thought you said that it was only going to be one week. I'm worried. Please write, or I will continue to bother Alice. I know she's seen something, something I shouldn't know about. My heart fills empty without you, your words, and your touch. I can't help but feel lost and alone. Please, Edward for me, say something, anything, I just need to know you are okay.

I love you,

Bella

P.S. I miss you if you didn't notice

P.s.S Renee is having twins, one boy and one girl, so I will be a sister!


	6. You've Got a Friend in Need

Dear Bella,

We need your help. Edward would totally flip out if he knew we asked you to do this, but we are going to inform you on the Volturi situation and what Carlilse and Edward are supposed to be doing. I know this sounds all very cryptic, but I will let you know everything. Bella, I can't make any sense of my visions, that's why I need you. I think something is wrong, I don't want to scare you, but I just know something isn't right. I hope that we can figure this out together. Rosalie and Jasper are out hunting, so it's just Emmett, Esme, and I. Esme is having a hard time not hearing from either Carlilse or Edward. We may need the dog at some point, if gets too confusing or dangerous. If you could, ask him to consider working with us again, and he can contact his fellow dogs. I need to see you Bella, as quickly as possible, I need another sister here to calm us. I can't wait until you're here.

Love, Alice


	7. Marital Woes

Dear Esme,

Something terrible has happened. Edward went off when he found out about the Volturi secret. My darling, please don't tell anyone what I'm about to say. The Volturis had sent James and Victoria after Bella, they want her for themselves, apparently they are trying to fulfill some prophecy. I'm trying to find him, but he's just not in the right mind. Tell everyone that we are just caught up in research. I know this is a lot to ask from you, sweetheart, but we have to seem like everything is under control. I miss you, my love, so much. I hope that I will write again with better news. My love, I will see you soon, I promise.

With all my love,

Carlisle


	8. Anxious Words

Dear Alice,

You are scaring me. What could the Volturis want? Is it me? I know that you said you can't really make sense of your visions, but can you at least tell me some of them, perhaps I can try to interpret them. Do you think that James and Victoria had something to do with the Volturis? I just don't know what to think. I'm just sensing that somehow nothing was coincidental. I hope Edward isn't doing anything dangerous to help me. I know he would do anything for me, but endangering your family better not be part of it. Do you know when Rosalie and Jasper are getting back? We may need them very soon. If I don't hear from Edward soon, I'm might consider going after him, hopefully he'll write now knowing I'm very upset. I just want him back, Alice. Why couldn't he have just stayed home with me, we could have had our wedding, I would let him do whatever he wanted, as long as I was with him. This is getting really frustrating. I feel so helpless. I'm coming over tomorrow. Please inform me of everything, even if Edward doesn't want me to know, he lost that control when he didn't write back. I can't wait to see you, I need a friend's support.

Bella


	9. Farewell, My Sweet Lamb

_Bella,_

_There are just three things that I am absolutely positive of. Firstly, You are in grave danger. Secondly, there is a force that is keeping me from you, so I cannot help you. Thirdly, I love you so much, but somehow it does not seem like enough._

_I'm sorry,_

_Edward_


	10. Something Just Can't Be Right

Esme,

Edward wrote me this letter, I enclosed it so that you and Alice could understand it. He never writes like this, in fact, nothing of it seemed normal. His handwriting seemed rushed, what do you think is wrong?

I don't know if I'm just being ridiculous or not, but I don't think Edward wrote this letter. Edward wouldn't tell me straightforward, he is always trying to protect me. Something is wrong, please if you know anything let me know.

I will be over tomorrow at 2:30, I have to go by Jake's to give him something.

Bella


	11. All's Well From Mama Cullen

My sweet Bella,

There is nothing to fear, Carlisle sent me a lovely letter, telling me that everything is perfect. Alice's visions sometimes appear clouded and misunderstood, so I implore you to calm yourself down. I think Edward overanalyzes some situations and he thinks things will go askew. Please, have no fear, enjoy yourself, Edward and Carlisle will be home soon and all this will seem quite silly. If you would like, I shall have Alice take you shopping, I'm sure she and you would have a lovely time. Relax, Bella, breathe, everything is fine.

Esme


End file.
